


Collision || OT7

by ggukmintae



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gangs, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggukmintae/pseuds/ggukmintae
Summary: if world's collide and namjoon becomes part of something bigger than he could ever imaginecross-posted from wattpad





	1. ♤ One ♤

The air was always crisp in the early hours of the morning, something Namjoon loved about the magic that came with being awake at four am. The streets were practically deserted as it was mid-week, just a few straggling university students going home after finishing a last minute paper. 

 

Namjoon was among them, the satisfaction of pressing the submit of his latest paper had significantly improved his mood. So, rather than rush home to a messy room and ramen stained sheets, he decided to go for a stroll. 

 

Luckily for him the sky was clear, no chance of rain and more importantly a canvas of stars that was just for his pleasure. The scenic route happened to be one that involved the cute little park on the corner a couple streets down from his apartment. 

 

It was one of Namjoon’s favourite places to read, however, in the night it wasn’t holding the same appeal. The trees seemed to be looming over the path, the twigs looking like hands in his redbull fueled vision and Namjoon tried to brush off the feeling that someone was following him.

 

He tried to use math to comfort himself, after all the chances of someone like him being kidnapped were 0.12% and that was only if he happened to be unlucky enough to catch someone's eye. To be frank, Namjoon always felt as if he had nothing to fear. 

 

He came from an average family, had never handled any drug and had below average looks in his opinion and as much as he hated to admit it, as a male he was significantly more safer. Despite this the feeling that someone was following him wouldn’t stop and to be honest he was a little scared.

 

When he had exited the park he let out a slow breath that he hadn’t even realised he was holding. Namjoon decided it would be best if he cut his stroll short, picking up his pace a little as he got closer to his apartment, unable to shake off the feeling of eyes on his back. 

 

A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he reached his road, his apartment was finally in sight. Just as he reached his block of flats a pair of hands grabbed him from behind. 

 

The scream was trapped in throat as bag was shoved over his head and hands covered his mouth. Namjoon tried to struggle but it seemed the bag was soaked in some kind of chemical because he found the darkness clawing at him no matter how hard to fight it off. It probably didn’t even take a minute before his body went slack and darkness drowned him.


	2. ♤ Two ♤

The man woke with blood pulsating in his head, practically bashing itself against the wall of his skull, making him wince and clutch his head in pain. He took a few careful breaths, trying to gather himself before he looked around his unfamiliar surroundings.

A laugh of disbelief escaped him, making his head pound even harder. He was in what appeared to be some sort of makeshift prison, it was like something out of those daytime dramas his roommate loved to watch.

It appeared his laugh had alerted his existence to another inhabitant in the room, because shortly after the shadows began to split apart and mold together until they became a figure with blond hair. Namjoon was so surprised by the turn of events that he hadn't even realised that he wasn't alone.

Said figure moved closer and into the light until Namjoon could get a clearer view of who of was. From the looks of it the stranger was shorter than Namjoon, though this could have as a result of him hunching over in order to avoid hitting his head against the incredibly low ceiling.

The man stood as far as the light enabled him to while still allowing Namjoon to see him. He didn't even hide the fact that he was studying Namjoon, eyes slowly inspecting every inch of him and

Namjoon fought the urge to shudder under the man's intense gaze. After what felt like a lifetime the man, appearing to be satisfied by whatever he had deduced about Namjoon, and cleared his throat.

"The name's Jackson, who are you and what brings you to my humble abode?"


	3. ♤ Three ♤

The man spoke with a surprising gruff voice that Namjoon could only imagine came from lack of use and he couldn't help but wonder how long the man had been here. 

When Jackson has spoken, there was an undeniable warmth to it despite the gruffness and he let a soft smile play on his lips. Namjoon instantly relaxed, surprised by how tense he had been. 

It appeared this man had an uncanny ability of making light of their dire situation, and it eased his worried heart. Namjoon returned the man's smile with what he could only hope a soft smile of his own, knowing that it was wise enough that the man would get a flash of his dimples.

"My name is Namjoon. Honestly I'm not sure how, or even why, I'm here." 

The smile on Jackson's face melt into a frown, making Namjoon's own smile fall, 

"That makes two of us," he grumbled so low that it was practically under his breath. 

Jackson began to head towards him, and despite his mind screaming at him to run, Namjoon's feet remained firmly planted in their spot. Jackson stopped about half a foot away from him, extending his arm out for Namjoon to shake. 

"It looks like we've found ourselves in quite a pickle 'ey Namjoon-ah. How about we stick together and escape this place that appears to be using 99p store light bulbs? What'd you say?"

Namjoon couldn't help but laugh slightly at the man's attempt of humor before nodding, making Jackson give him a lopsided grin that made his heart skip a beat. He lifted his sore limb to shake the offered hand. 

When their palms slid against each other, Namjoon hadn't expected to be filled with a gentle heat that quickly spread throughout his entire body, right down to the tips of his toes and fingers. 

He looked up at Jackson wide-eyed, but judging by the slack jaw of the other, Jackson was as equally as surprised. When he tried to remove his hand, Jackson tightened his grip, making him follow Jackson path of sight to their hands. 

Namjoon blinked what must have been a thousand times but his eyes weren't deceiving, there was ink on their arms that looked as if it was animated. 

A series of black bullets were shooting up and down their forearms, the bullets dancing around each other before settling themselves, lining up straight until they were facing one another, six each on both Namjoon's and Jackson's wrists. 

There was a stinging sensation, almost as if the ink was embedding itself into his skin. Jackson snapped out of his state of shock quickly dropping Namjoon's hand. 

Namjoon couldn't deny that he felt slightly disappointed at loss of contact but he pushed the feeling away, instead studying his new tattoo with intent. 

"Wow. This is some weird shit, it looks like a real tattoo. My mum is going to kill me." 

Jackson stared at him as if he was trying to figure him out all over again. 

"You don't know what this is?" 

Namjoon furrowed his brows in confusion,

"Of course not, it might be a tattoo or something. Though from the sounds of it I'm guessing you do." 

Jackson gave him a smile that was equal parts amused and excited. 

"Buddy boy, you're in for the story of your life." 

As he lead him to the poor excuse of a bed, Namjoon had a feeling it was going to be a long one.


	4. ♤ Four ♤

The feeling of suffocating was on that was hard to fight off, especially when you were stuffed in the boot of a car as Jackson was. He couldn’t help but sigh in exhaustion, at least when he was locked in the room there was some light, but here there was nothing but darkness shrouding him and he had lost track of time.

Jackson twisted his bounded hands until they were pressed together, almost as if he was mid-prayer, the rope painfully scraping against his skin and he knew that it was probably bright red from the harsh treatment. He chose to ignore the pain, instead contorting his body so that his chest was tucked more tightly against his thighs and he could finally have enough taut rope to be able to press his lips to Namjoon’s exposed wrist, right above his soulmark.

A spark of warmth instantly rushed through him and he could feel the echo of relief from his soulmate at the connection. Despite it being a weak form of communication as their soulbond was platonic, neither man could deny the comfort it gave them. It was at a time like this where Jackson wished their bond had been a little deeper because then he could apologise to Namjoon for what he was about to attempt.

Instead Jackson waited patiently, biding his time until he heard the tale-tell signs of rushing water, letting him know that they were travelling over the bridge. When the first caresses of waves crashing against the bridge reached his ears Jackson took action. He sat up and pushed back the cap of the boot with his head and using the rear of the car as a springboard to the front. 

With desperation he forced himself to the seat behind the driver, throwing the loop of rope over the headrest around the man’s throat and feeling no remorse as he struggled for oxygen. The driver let go of the wheel in his panic, trying to claw off the rope and push away his assailant, resulting in the car swerving dangerously right and left.

Jackson realised a moment too late that the car was crashing through the barrier on the bridge, all he could focus on was the blaring sirens that threatened to deafen him as the car plunged forward, towards the icy depths below.


	5. ♤ Five ♤

Further and further the car fell until, in a split second, gravity was taking them victim again. Jackson barely had the time to blink before his feet were crashing into the floor of the car and he fell back onto the seat. He didn’t even have the time to brace himself for impact as the wall crashed straight into a concrete wall instead of the river.

A symphony of screams greeted him as people backed as far away from the car as they could, practically trampling over each other in their haste to get away. Jackson could feel a steady trickling of blood coming from where he had banged his head against the window, which was currently laying in pieces in his lap and outside.

He took a shaky breath, practically forcing down the scream that threatened to erupt from the sheer agony he was in. Ignoring the sharp bursts of pain that coursed through his body, he once again surged forward and grabbed the gun that had been teetering on the edge of the console.

Jackson held his breath as two gunshots echoed through the air, before he opened the passenger door and all but stumbled out, legs shaking furiously from the lack of use. He was practically rolling along the rear of the car as he made his way to the boot.

He waited for half a beat, trying to gather all of his remaining strength and delivering a swift kick of the lock. Almost anti-climatically the boot slowly opened and the brunet inside tumbled out. The man all but jumped into his arms, making them both fall to the floor.

Namjoon was mess in his embrace, sobbing as he made quick work of the ropes on Jackson’s arms, practically whining in distraught as he gently pressed his fingers against the open wound on Jackson’s forehead.

Jackson held Namjoon a little tighter, trying to stop the man from shaking so violently and resting his head in the crook of Namjoon’s neck.

“It's okay Joon-ah, we're safe now. We're safe,” 

Jackson all but slurred out. They let out a collective sigh of relief before they allowed the world to go out of focus around them and fell into the darkness behind their eyelids.


	6. ♤ Six ♤

Panic bubbles up in Namjoon chest as he takes in unfamiliar surroundings. 

He woke up to pristine white walls and the harsh smell of disinfectant. He was too caught in his fear to realise that there was a frantic beeping coming from the machine by his bed. 

The curtain was yanked open, the crinkling of the plastic making him realise that he wasn’t in the room alone.

A wave tears sprang to his eyes and fell freely when he caught sight of Jackson. 

He was too engrossed into the mess of his emotions to pay attention to the circle of strangers around Jackson’s bed, instead he stumbled forward into Jackson’s open arms. 

Namjoon allowed himself to succumb to the exhaustion and fell into slumber in the warmth of Jackson’s embrace.


	7. ♤ Seven ♤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update so make sure to check out chapter six <3

Namjoon was woken by the soft sound of Jackson’s laughter, a smile growing on his face at the sound. He slowly broke away from his sleep, content to lay still in Jackson’s arms for a while longer. His eyes fluttered open when he felt Jackson begin to run his fingers through his hair and he was met with a pair of eyes that were practically sparkling with warmth and familiarity.

He couldn’t stop the flow of tears that began again. It was weird, Namjoon had cried more in this last few days than he had cried his entire life. The shock of the situation had fully messed with his emotions and he wasn’t quite sure he could handle the change.

Jackson gently cupped Namjoon’s face, a frown playing on his face when he noticed Namjoon’s tears.

“Hey there,” Namjoon just hummed in response.

“Do you want to tell me what's wrong Joonie Bug?”

Namjoon shook his head and reached up to cover Jackson’s hand with his own,

“Nothing, I'm just happy.”

Jackson beamed down at him before whispering back,

“Me too.”

They stayed like that for a short while, just drinking in the sight of one another and feeling content in each others presence. There was so many new things that Namjoon was discovering about Jackson now that they were under proper lighting and it was easy to admit that Jackson was handsome.

Namjoon’s heart practically leapt out his chest and his body began to follow when someone broke the silence by clearing their throat. He had almost smashed the crown of his head into Jackson’s chin, thankfully the man had ducked back in time as he was used to Namjoon’s jerky movements.

Like a broken dam, Namjoon was suddenly aware that there were six other men in the room and he was highly embarrassed that he hadn’t noticed them, his cheeks turning a bright red. From a quick scope of the room under his lashes he realised that were all smiling warmly at him, a fond look in their eyes and Namjoon couldn’t help but wonder if Jackson had talked about him to them.

Even from the quick glance he knew that they were all incredibly handsome, it was a little intimidating if he was entire honest. He was surprised Jackson knew so many stunning people, but he guesses birds of a feather really do flock together.

Almost as if he could feel Namjoon’s fear, and perhaps he could feel an echo of it through their bond, Jackson reached for Namjoon’s hand and held it tightly. When Namjoon looked at him, he just gave Namjoon a reassuring smile and gently squeezed his hand, trying to plead with his eyes for Namjoon not to bolt at the first chance.

Namjoon stayed almost frozen at the blond’s side, quietly studying the strangers. Jackson broke the silence,

Namjoon stayed stock still by Jackson’s side, allowing the blond man’s grip to ground him as he studied the strangers. It was a while before Jackson broke the silence and confirmed Namjoon’s suspicions.

“Joonie Bug, I'd like to introduce you to my lovers and more importantly my soulmates.”

 


	8. ♤ Eight ♤

“Guys, this is Namjoon.” 

The men began to introduce themselves, one-by-one, taking the chance to smile sweetly at Namjoon as they did so.

“It's nice to meet you all,” 

Namjoon forced out, his voice was rough despite the fact it was barely above a whisper. Thankfully, Jackson’s soulmates didn’t take any offense to his shy nature, instead doing their best to act normal around him so Namjoon didn’t freak out. They were all welcoming and as friendly as Jackson himself.

Namjoon soon found himself being able to relax in their presence, quietly listening to the conversations that were bouncing around. A little while later, they took it upon themselves to tell Namjoon stories of their past with Jackson, more often than not laughing at the expense of Bambam who seemed to be a magnet for trouble.

Bambam took it all in stride with a light heart, only pouting a couple times when Youngjae tried to exaggerate some detail. Sure enough laughter filled the room to the brim and Namjoon couldn’t stop a few giggles leaving his lips as well.

Unfortunately, it didn’t take long for things to take a turn for the worst. It felt as if a heavy weight had been dropped onto Namjoon’s chest and he was almost suffocating in his attempts to stay happy. Jinyoung noticed that Namjoon’s smile was starting to droop and his own falling in the process as he asked the man what was wrong.

As if someone had glued his mouth shut, Namjoon had lost the ability to speak, just staring aimlessly at a spot on his lap. Tentatively, Jackson placed his hand on Namjoon’s arm, 

“Hey Joonie, what's wrong?” 

Namjoon swallowed thickly, feeling guilty as he felt the mood of the room beginning to shift, so he shrugged Jackson’s hand off. 

“It's nothing, I'm just feeling a little tired, I think I’m going to go back to bed.” 

He then proceeded to climb off the bed and into his own assigned one, his back turned away from the other men so that they couldn’t see the way his face crumpled and fought back the urge to shiver from the cold, desperately missing the warmth of Jackson’s embrace.  
On the other bed, Jackson looked as if he wanted to complain about the sudden chance, but a sharp look from Jinyoung had him clenching his jaw shut. He childishly crossed his arms over his chest and sulked as he leaned back on his bed, eyes not leaving Namjoon’s still figure. 

Despite the gazes burning into his back, Namjoon quickly drifted off, not even realising that he was crying softly in his sleep. He was always a deep sleeper, so he didn’t notice Mark coming to sit beside him and running his fingers through his hair so that he could chase away the nightmare. 

He also didn’t notice the warmth that coursed through his body as five bullets ran up and down both his and Mark’s arms, the opposite to that of his and Jackson, before they settled on their wrists.


End file.
